


Let Me Ride You

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [70]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Chair Sex, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ian comes home to find Mickey ready to give him the ride of his life. SMUTTY SMUTTY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Ride You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very ill at the moment ahaha = but I hope this was good?? Tell me what you think

Ian literally ran home after his seven hour shift from work; despite the fact that it gave him money, helped get food, and managed to pay for his pills along with the incoming debt of electricity and gas, Ian really fucking _hated_ his job. He hated it even _more_ now that Linda kept him overtime when he already had acknowledged the fact that Mickey had something planned for them that night. He had zipped up his jacket, chain smoked a cigarette and rushed down a couple of blocks before he made it home, and to be honest – he was so built up with adrenaline and excitement, he didn't even notice that he hadn't ate in the space of seven hours.

Trying to act as normal as possible, Ian opens the front door and toes off his shoes, shedding his jacket and throwing it over the empty couch that was usually occupied by Mickey most nights. Taking a deep breath, he wondered where Mickey was before his mind clicked to the obvious answer; _the bedroom._ There was a slight noise coming from the room; heavy breathing, a small whimper, and a grunt that only belonged to one person Ian knew.

As quietly as possible, Ian opened the door slowly, his eyes widening in lust as he fixated his gaze on his boyfriend, sprawled out against the sheets, stark naked with his chest heaving in sweat. Ian let out a breath, his dick twitching in his pants as he watched Mickey work himself open with two fingers, his legs spread and his head pressed back into the pillow. The brunette had his eyes clenched shut, his mouth parted as his moans escaped. Ian never got tired of hearing those sounds; even if it wasn't him making them. Mickey looked so fucking _hot_ preparing himself, moaning out in a whimper, his hair fallen against his face, his body trembling as his fingers worked inside him intensely.

Ian bit hard against his bottom lip, his pants growing tight as he stepped further into the room. A smile cracks against his face, a shade of red reaching up the back of his neck as he watches his boyfriend unravel. Lifting his shirt over his head, he breathes huskily, “I see you started without me, huh?”

Mickey's eyes open, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. His fingers don't stop, his chest bobbing up and down as he tried to regain a steady breath. “ _Gallagher,_ I was starting to think that you had forgotten about me.”

Gulping, Ian unbuckles his belt, letting his jeans fall in a heap at his feet. Kicking them off, he rounds the bed towards the end of it. “Seriously?” He laughs, remaining cool. He crawls up the mattress, kneeling in-between Mickey's legs. With a wink, he raises his brow, tongue flickering out at the sight of Mickey pleasuring himself. “How could I forget this?”

Mickey lets out a raspy giggle, “You gonna watch all day, tough guy, or you going to help me with this?” He closes his eyes, knocking his head back as his fingers worked themselves inside of him.

Ian hums, crawling upwards until he hovered before Mickey's face. He kisses at the older man's jaw, licking up a line of sweat that trailed down the column of Mickey's neck. “I'd prefer to watch _but_ I'm willing to give a hand.”

“ _Fucker.”_ Mickey chuckles, letting out a moan that broke through his words. His back arches as Ian presses kisses down his chest, creating a path leading down towards his leaking cock that remained untouched.

Ian plants his hands at Mickey's squirming hips. “Relax.” He breathes, before shuffling down the bed and getting a grip of Mickey's throbbing cock. He licks a line up the inner-side of his cock, grinning towards Mickey as the brunette's legs started to tremble at either side of Ian's head.

Mickey cries out as Ian swallows him whole, his hand working as his mouth moved up and down his cock smoothly. Mickey's legs hitch up against Ian's back, his heel digging into the tense muscle as Ian's mouth wrapped around his cock. His fingers fell loose at his tense ring of muscle, finding themselves at the top of Ian's shoulder trying to draw him in closer.

In a whimper, Mickey manages to moan, “ _Fuck,_ man, you're so fucking good at that.”

Ian hums around him before pulling off with a pop. His hand pumps his dick slowly, as he runs his other hand back and forth over Mickey's chest. “You missed me, Mick?”

Mickey's back arches again, his nails digging into Ian's shoulder. Barely making it, he tries to say, “Depends, have you – _ah –_ missed me, Gallagher?” Punctuating his sentence with a grunt, Mickey's legs tighten around Ian's back.

Ian swallows him down, his cheeks hallowing as he took him straight to the back of the throat. His hand remains at the base of Mickey's cock as he breathes in the hoarse hairs that were scattered above. Pulling off, grinning as Mickey cries out into to the pillow at the loss of contact, Ian hums, as if teasing. “You have no fucking idea.”

After a couple more seconds, Mickey's starting to get erratic, his body shaking as Ian pushed a finger into his already wet entrance. Mickey bites hard at his lip, drawing a little blood, before he pushes at Ian's shoulder. “Shit, you can stop.”

Ian lets his cock fall from his mouth, his eyebrow raised. “What?”

Mickey leans up against his elbows, his breathing unsteady, his body clammed with sweat. “I ain't coming like this, man.” He takes his legs off of Ian's shoulders before leaning up and latching his lips to Ian's.

The kiss is heated, almost wild; as if they hadn't seen each-other in months. Mickey's arms loops around Ian's neck, pulling him in deeper as he shifted himself onto Ian's lap. Ian lets out a sharp gasp, growing hard almost instantly as he kisses Mickey hard, his hand clutched to the other man's bare waist. “ _Fuck,_ Mick.”

Mickey grunts, rolling his hips as he rocked his dick against Ian's. “You like that, Gallagher?” He whispers into Ian's ear, his chest smacked tightly against Ian's as he continued to grind into his lap.

Ian bites at Mickey's neck, creating a mark, his hands tight around his waist. He bucks his hips up, hissing at the small layer of fabric still covering his cock. He bites back his moan, pulling his head back a little. “ _Fuck.”_ he moans, nails digging into Mickey's skin. “Yes, I fucking do.”

“I want to ride you.” Mickey pants softly against Ian's neck.

Ian feels his dick press harder into Mickey's ass, his boxers already soaked. He grunts, his whole body flushing. “You do?” He asks, his mind blurry from the sudden rush of lust and love that only Mickey could mix together and make it perfect.

Mickey places his forehead against Ian's, his hips still rutting against his. His legs start to burn as he moves a little faster, “Does it look like I'm fucking lying?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ian trails his fingers down Mickey's back before squeezing at the cushion of the other man's ass. He bites at his lip, before returning an answer in a challenging tone. “Then ride me.”

Mickey's hips jolt suddenly, his breathing quickening as his dick rubbed against Ian's bare, toned chest. He's beginning to get needy, his body wanting nothing more but to feel Ian inside. Mickey aggressively captures Ian's lips, roughly kissing him as his hands roamed over the redheads chest and back. Ian returns the passion almost immediately, trying to push Mickey further into his lap. Mickey pulls back from the kiss, his smile shadowed with excitement; face flushed, hands slightly trembling with adrenaline.

He shuffles out of Ian's lap, he plants a kiss against Ian's lips before stepping off the bed and walking over to the bedroom door. He turns, rubbing his thumb at the bridge of his nose. Ian takes it as a hint to get up; Mickey was always the one to voice out when he wanted them to fuck, but when it came to him being the one of top sometimes he got a little nervous. So Ian takes it. The redhead stands and follows Mickey over to the door, his heart racing impeccably.

Mickey scoffs, before waving his hand towards Ian's boxers. “Fucking get them off.”

Ian smirks smugly, shedding his boxers fast as Mickey exits the room and heads into the living area. Ian's unsure where Mickey was planning on doing this; they usually fucked in the bed, or the couch, but today it looked like Mickey had other ideas. Something new that Ian had once suggested but didn't press further for it to actually _happen._

It almost seems like Mickey had this planned; when Ian walked through he saw Mickey leaning against the kitchen table biting his lip, nodding over to the wooden chair that Ian usually sat at in the morning. Ian already understands, he walks over to the chair and sits down against it, wincing at the cold wood that hit his ass.

Mickey laughs, mockingly. “Shut the hell up whining, Gallagher, it's just a fucking chair. Least you have something to sit on.”

Ian flips him off, before laughing himself. “ _Well,_ some would say you've got the best seat in the house.” Ian clasps a hand around his own cock, pumping it slowly as Mickey raised his eyebrows, his tongue flickering out as Ian started to moan quietly against the chair.

“Smart ass.” Mickey mutters, before rounding the wooden, table chair. He skims his fingers over Ian's shoulders, licking at his lips as Ian continued to pleasure himself casually. Spitting on his hand, Mickey pulls away Ian's palm and wraps his own fingers around the other man's cock. Ian's hips stutter against the chair, the legs squeaking as he started to grow impatient of Mickey's teasing manner.

Mickey grins, looking up through his lashes as he licked up the trailing line of spit that ran down the side of Ian's cock. He shuffles closer to the chair, spreading his legs as he hovered himself above Ian's lap. With his legs at either side of the chair, he places a hand at the back of Ian's neck, drawing him in for the rough but short kiss. Ian groans, knocking his head back in frustration as Mickey's hand continued to stroke teasingly around his cock.

Mickey places a hand at Ian's shoulder, the other at the base of his cock. With steady breaths, Mickey lines himself up with Ian's dick, pressing the tip against his tense but ready entrance. He teases it slightly, before his own games grow too much and its all too intense to play around any-more. Mickey looks over to Ian, “What do you want, Ian?”

“ _Fuck,_ Mick, come on.” Ian grows impatient, tempted to thrust his hips up. Mickey shakes his head causing Ian to bite back his curse. Letting out a breath, Ian's hands play at Mickey's hips. “I want you to ride me, Mick, just _please_ fucking ride me.”

Kissing playfully at the corner of Ian's lip, Mickey slowly sinks himself down, as deep as he could, against Ian's cock. Before Mickey begins to fuck himself on it, they both groan out in unison, adjusting to the full, warm feeling that they knew so well. Ian's hands clench around Mickey's hips, yearning him to move against him.

Mickey's hand grips to the back of the chair, just beside Ian's head, he moves his hips in a smooth rhythm, fucking himself slowly against Ian's cock. One of Ian's hands falls to Mickey's thigh, nails digging into the skin, helping him thrust against him. Mickey's legs start to burn against he sat himself further into Ian's lap, rolling his hips ruthlessly as the fire started to build in the pit of his stomach.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Mickey pants, his head falling against Ian's shoulder. He slows his hips before rapidly fucking himself against Ian. Ian hisses through his teeth as Mickey moves faster in his lap, he places his hands at the lower part of Mickey's back, scratching into the pale, delicate skin.

Mickey lifts his head, hair fallen over his face in sweat. His lips are parted, plump and soft, as his moans grew in volume. Whimpering, he doesn't slow his hips. “ _Fuck,_ I forgot how good you feel, Gallagher.” A moan escapes his lips, and Ian lets out a breathless laugh.

“You like that, Mick?” Ian teases, moving his hands with the fast burn of Mickey's hips rutting against him; Mickey had never looked so beautiful, all hot and heavy, hair all over the place, face soft and sweet. Ian straightens up in the seat, pulling Mickey closer to his chest, causing the other man to grunt loudly.

Mickey whines softly and Ian leans forward, sucking a mark at the pale skin of his neck. Mickey whimpers, his hand cupping the back of Ian's neck as the redhead licked against the damp skin of his neck. Ian's hands smooth over Mickey's ass, pulling him back and forth against his lap. He bites down against his neck, and Mickey cries out, pain and pleasure mixing together beautifully.

“ _Fuck,_ Ian!” Mickey grunts, hip moving quicker, his climax growing near.

Ian chuckles, his breathing growing heavy, as he pulled back from Mickey's neck. He leans his head back, as he thrust upwards. Mickey lets out a sharp moan, squeezing his palm at Ian's neck. Ian jolts his hips again, “Come for me, Mick, come on.”

Mickey starts to bounce in his lap, using the back of chair to steady himself as his other falls to Ian's shoulder. His head drops back, his pants growing more erratic. Ian dips his head and his teeth graze across Mickey's nipple, before he bites down softly, tugging on the nub causing Mickey to groan out sensitively.

Pulling back, Ian chuckles, leaning his head back against the top of the chair. He looks over to Mickey, a smile breaching at his lips as he watched his boyfriend completely unravel against his lap. Ian slaps Mickey's ass, squeezing the soft muscle. “You look so beautiful, Mick. So fucking beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Mickey breathes, before pulling Ian into a kiss, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey's back, pulling him tightly against his chest as he started to thrust erratically into Mickey. Mickey screams out in pleasure, biting down against Ian's shoulder as the redhead fucked him hard and fast.

Mickey reaches between their chests, stroking his palm over his dick that was already leaking over their chests. Ian's name starts to chant on Mickey's lips, his hips starting to go sloppy as his thighs burned intensely. Ian kisses at the top of his neck, his hips harshly pounding into Mickey.

The pit in Mickey's stomach starts to burn, his climax drawing closer and closer. He knocks his head back, breaths unsteady and echoing through the quiet household. “Holy shit, Ian. Holy fucking _shit.”_ Suddenly Mickey's screaming out Ian's name, his fingers clawing at the skin of Ian's shoulder, his other hand furiously pumping at his cock. He comes between their chests, rolling his hips slowly against Ian's dick as the other man continued to pound him to his own climax.

Ian fills Mickey's ass, the warm liquid causing him to cry out. The two of them start to slow down, nothing but heavy breathing creating the atmosphere. Neither of them move; Mickey's leaning against Ian's body, his head resting tiredly at his shoulder, eyes half shut.

“Holy fuck, man, I forgot how good that was.” Mickey murmurs, tiredly.

Ian scoffs, his hands dancing softly over Mickey's skin. “I didn't.”

Mickey lifts his head, shifting his legs before he feels something sharp jolt at the side of his knee. “Shit.” He hisses in pain.

Ian looks to the side, narrowing his eyes when he doesn't see anything. “What?”

Standing up, Mickey winces when Ian's cock falls from his ass. Tiredly, Mickey examines his leg before he finds a burn at the side of his knee, already red and sore. He rubs a hand through his hair, “I fucked up my leg.”

Ian eyes up the cut, feeling guilty but proud simultaneously. He gently pushes Mickey off his lap, grabbing a towel from the folded laundry he cleans his cock. Mickey's whining about his leg, hissing and groaning in pain, his eyes falling droopy as sleep called out his name. Ian sighs, before lifting the brunette up bridal style.

Mickey rolls his eyes – well, tried to – and scrambled to get back on his two feet. “Put me the fuck down, Gallagher.” He kicks his sore leg, crying out in pain as the skin burned.

Ian presses a soft kiss against Mickey's lips. “Nope. I'm taking you to bed.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey tries to stand, but Ian's having none of it. The redhead adjusts his hold before walking down the hall and over to the bedroom.

He chuckles to himself before kissing at Mickey's cheek.


End file.
